Sneaky Sweet Peaks
- | characters = Mrs. Straw | new = in | released = | previous = 30 | next = 32 | difficulty = }} New features *'Tangled Liquorice' ( ) (formerly known as Jelly Lock) is introduced in level 601. (Brief Description: Just can be removed by special candy's effect.) **At the same time in this level, is first under . *Special candy cannon ( ) in level 608, ( ) in level 613, ( ) in level 619. Levels This episode contains levels 601 - 620. | move1 = | score1 = | goal1 = | video1 = | remark1 = in | level2 = 602 | type2 = | move2 = | score2 = | goal2 = | video2 = | remark2 = | level3 = 603 | type3 = | move3 = | score3 = | goal3 = | video3 = | remark3 = | level4 = 604 | type4 = | move4 = | score4 = | goal4 = | video4 = | remark4 = | level5 = 605 | type5 = | move5 = | score5 = | goal5 = | video5 = | remark5 = | level6 = 606 | type6 = | move6 = | score6 = | goal6 = | video6 = | remark6 = | level7 = 607 | type7 = | move7 = | score7 = | goal7 = | video7 = | remark7 = | level8 = 608 | type8 = | move8 = | score8 = | goal8 = | video8 = | remark8 = | level9 = 609 | type9 = | move9 = | score9 = | goal9 = | video9 = | remark9 = | level10 = 610 | type10 = | move10 = | score10 = | goal10 = | video10 = | remark10 = | level11 = 611 | type11 = | move11 = | score11 = | goal11 = | video11 = | remark11 = | level12 = 612 | type12 = | move12 = | score12 = | goal12 = | video12 = | remark12 = | level13 = 613 | type13 = | move13 = | score13 = | goal13 = | video13 = | remark13 = | level14 = 614 | type14 = | move14 = | score14 = | goal14 = | video14 = | remark14 = | level15 = 615 | type15 = | move15 = | score15 = | goal15 = | video15 = | remark15 = | level16 = 616 | type16 = | move16 = | score16 = | goal16 = | video16 = | remark16 = | level17 = 617 | type17 = | move17 = | score17 = | goal17 = | video17 = | remark17 = | level18 = 618 | type18 = | move18 = | score18 = | goal18 = | video18 = | remark18 = | level19 = 619 | type19 = | move19 = | score19 = | goal19 = | video19 = | remark19 = | level20 = 620 | type20 = | move20 = | score20 = | goal20 = | video20 = | remark20 = }} Gallery Levels= Level 601.gif|link=Level 601|Level 601 Level 602 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 602|Level 602 Level 603 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 603|Level 603 Level 604(2).gif|link=Level 604|Level 604 Level 605 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 605|Level 605 Level 606 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 606|Level 606 Level 607 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 607|Level 607 Level 608(2).gif|link=Level 608|Level 608 Level 609 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 609|Level 609 Level 610 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 610|Level 610 Level 611 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 611|Level 611 Level 612 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 612|Level 612 Level 613(2).gif|link=Level 613|Level 613 Level 614 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 614|Level 614 Level 615 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 615|Level 615 Level 616 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 616|Level 616 Level 617 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 617|Level 617 Level 618 Mobile V1-1.png|link=Level 618|Level 618 (Section 1) Level 618 Mobile V1-2.png|link=Level 618|Level 618 (Section 2) Level 619 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 619|Level 619 Level 620 Mobile V1.png|link=Level 620|Level 620 Trivia * On mobile, this is the final episode to be released in 2016. * This episode contains the 200th jelly level, level 614.